


Goals not Obstacles

by handinhand



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Inspired by Real Events, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handinhand/pseuds/handinhand
Summary: Two strangers — Bang Chan and Kang MiyeonTwo personalities — Giving and UngenerousOne similar problems — Being unhappy deep insideWhy not solve them together?But what if obstacles suddenly become goals?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. One

Chapter One

It was a long and tiring day for Miyeon as she felt that her eyes almost closed by itself. She looked at the clock in her office. It was already 2 am. She decided to call it a day and packed her things into her purse.

She had to be in the office at 12 pm for a meeting again. So she wanted to go home, freshen herself up and get some sleep.

She took the elevator and went into the parking lot of her company. Slowly she walked towards her car but stopped in her tracks as a black van was parked just next to her car. She hid a little behind a pillar as she saw a male figure.

He was dressed in all black. Shoes, skinny torn jeans, Hoodie, cap — everything black. He was talking with a blonde haired female with a facemask.

“Listen… can’t we just grab something to eat before you go?“ The male spoke. He seemed desperate but the woman didn’t care as she was occupied with her mobile phone as she answered him.

“No I need to sleep. I have practice early in the morning.“ She didn’t even look at him but the male tried again talking to her.

“But we haven’t seen each other in a while. Just a half an hour?“ He pleaded again. Miyeon felt that he really wanted to spend time with her, but she just wasn’t up for that. Now she could even see that the woman wasn’t alone in the van. There were even three more females in the van who seemed equally disinterested in the male.

“No we really need to go.“ The female was determined as she still hadn’t once looked at the male.

“Sora-ah you can’t be seriou-“ He tried it, but she just shook her head as she interrupted him.

“We'll text. Bye.“ With her words the van started and drove off leaving the male behind.

He threw his arms over his head as he let out a small growl. He even stomped one foot on the ground while he looked at the floor. Miyeon was curious who this person was who let himself treat like that. All the time she had just seen his back. Slowly she walked towards her car and the man next to it. She unlocked her car which let the man turn around abruptly.

She recognized the man — it was Stray Kids' leader Bang Chan.

Chan saw a brunette woman just a few feet away from him. She was still in her business attire which was a white blouse, a black skirt and black high heels. Her also black blazer was draped over her right arm where she was also holding her purse. She seemed not very much older than him but still had an aura which made him think twice how he should talk to her.

“Busy Bang…“ She just slowly spoke, and he knew what she meant immediately. Within JYP they called him like that because he was always working so much.

“Ahh…“ Chan shyly laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand. “I hope you didn’t hear everything?“

“I’m not interested.“ She just stated. He looked into her brown eyes and just saw boredom now. It was weird but still he wanted to talk further more with her.

“Are you a fan? Should I sign something for you?“ He smiled but was again overwhelmed with her attitude which almost screamed to just not bother her?

“No I’m not.“ She shook her head and it seemed as if he couldn’t really speak to her. He just nodded and bowed slightly.

“Well then… goodbye.“

“Goodbye.“ She bowed back, and he turned around to walk away as he heard her mumble.

“Move on, she isn’t into you“

He stopped in his tracks. What did she say? “Did you talk to me?“ he asked with a slight smile as he pointed with his forefinger towards him.

The woman looked at him, but just shook her head quickly and opened her passenger door to put her purse in. Chan just nodded. He must have misheard but as he turned around he heard her lowly again.

“Just accept it for your own good, she isn't into you“

“What did you say?“ He came now closer to really talk to her. It made him upset that she wasn’t talking directly to him. “I don’t play these kinds of games, if you have anything to say, say it to my face.“

She took a deep breath in annoyance.

“I just said that she isn’t into you.“ She stated clearly while looking into his eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed. “What are you even talking about?“

“I’ve seen how she spoke with you, it's clear.“ She just crossed her arms before her chest.

“I thought you weren’t interested. Are you stalking me?“ He was surprised with her answer — so she did hear everything with Sora?

Utterly shocked her arms fell to her sides as she exclaimed. “What??? Why would I? I work here!“

Chan's gaze fell onto her hip where her JYPE identification card dangled. Her saw her photo and next to that a name, but he couldn’t read the name or her occupation. But that ID seemed very legit, so she really worked at JYPE.

“Then keep working here and don’t put your nose into things you have no clue about.“ His tone was clear and direct. Who was she to judge his situation? She was no one to him and Chan hadn’t to be accountable towards a stranger.

“As if I have no clue about how to let a man not directly know that he’s not the one for me“ Miyeon just huffed. She was a woman herself and had her own share of men who she didn’t like one bit. So she knew that the women wasn’t interested in him. She saw everything through her actions towards him.

“Did I ask for your opinion? Are we friends, noona~?“ Chan now challenged her with a smile and it made Miyeon aware that he wasn’t at all like what they said in the company? Where was the quiet and well-mannered leader everyone was so fond of?

“Don’t you dare to speak informal to me. We don’t know each other-“ She cut him short. She hated the lack of respect that he was displaying.

“Exactly we don’t know each other. So why do think you can judge my relationship?“ His smile was gone now. Chan didn’t understand what this woman wanted from him.

“I wasn’t judging anything. I was stating my opinion. Do what you want with that.“ She just shrugged her shoulders as she was about to turn to her car a little angry about his behavior. Why couldn’t he just walk away? What was his problem?

Suddenly his mood changed from annoyed to amused. Chan didn’t understand himself right now.

“Are you in your right mind? Why do you tell a stranger what you think?“ He laughed and it seemed to caught her off guard, but she hid the surprise quickly behind her cold demeanor.

“Why are you dragging this along? Go about your own way.“ She just spoke as she turned to her car to open the passenger door.

Chan just shook his head as he turned around to walk away from her while still smiling about her. “You are such a weird person.“ He mumbled. But it was loud enough for her to catch every word.

“Says the blind one here…“ She just mumbled also under her breath.

Chan turned around to look into her eyes once again. “Can’t you keep your thoughts in your head for once?“ He again tried to talk some sense into her.

“Can’t you keep your ears closed for once?“ She just sassy replied with a fierce look in her eyes which made his mind go completely blank.

Chan was lost for words now as he just started laughing out loud and walked away from her with his head shaking, but not with one last remark.

“You are a completely crazy woman!“

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chan entered the dorm that he shared with the other kids. His mood better than ever as he was humming a melody while walking into the kitchen. Surprised to see his band member there sitting at the table.

“Hey

Seungmin-ah… why are you still up?“ Chan asked because he knew how important sleep was to Seungmin. The latter was as happy as a puppy to see his leader. It was just around 3 am, so maybe now Chan could get some more sleep than he usually did.

“I became thirsty, so I just wanted to drink something.“ He pointed towards his cup with water on the table. Seungmin immediately saw the look on his leaders face as he just shoved the cup towards him.

“Thanks

Seung.“ Chan just chugged the water down and smiled satisfied. Seungmin was irritated and decided to ask.

“Are you in a good mood?“

“Why shouldn’t I be?“ Chan just shrugged his

shulders as he spoke and took a chair out to sit down in front of his band mate.

“Wasn’t your date night with Sora?“ Seungmin knew that Chan was never in a good mood when he came back from those encounters. For almost six months those two were dating or rather Chan was dating her.

“Ah… yes… she has never time you know…“ He smiled although the meaning of his words were sad.

Seungmin wasn’t sure what was going on and it scared him a little to see that his leader was so happy with the rejection that he was facing all the time from his so-called “girlfriend“.

“Why are you still so happy if she again just let you down?“

“I just am!“ Chan just said smiling like an idiot and playing with the cup in his hands.

For once, he was not sad or depressed after an encounter with Sora and it was all thanks to her, to that stranger…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chan was sitting at the studio reading again the lyrics that he just wrote down. Changbin had asked him to go over his lyrics again and see if he could come up with some new ideas. He took his phone out and took a photo of them to send it to his band member, so he could read it in the morning.

Before he shut his laptop

off and he saw the clock. It was again 4:25 am. With a sigh Chan put his precious laptop into his back bag. He took his earphones and put them in without any music. He shouldered his back bag, took his black hoodie and was ready to leave the company.

It was a chilly summer morning and it wouldn’t take long before the sun would rise again. Chan enjoyed the silent streets of Seoul while he was walking. It was a contrast towards his busy mind.

His mind that relatively often thought about her. It had been three weeks since he saw her and although she worked in the same company as him seeing her wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. It was really unfortunate that he didn’t see her name on the company id the last time — it would’ve made it a lot easier for him to find her.

But why was he thinking about her and why was he so eager to see her again? Their first encounter didn’t really seem to be a good one…

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as he heard a rustling behind him. When he turned around he saw only a shadow quickly disappearing behind a wall and a soft giggle that followed. It sounded feminine. He walked a little further but could not shake the feeling off that he was being followed.

He has heard from over obsessive fans and hoped that this one was harmless. But if he now continued on his way to the dorm, the person would know

its address. And he wanted to avoid that in any case, he had to keep his members save from such intruders. So he needed to quickly come up with a plan to escape.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Miyeon was sitting at a table in the convenience store just around the corner of her work. While she took a spoonful of the broth from her ramen, her eyes fell on her mobile phone. When she saw the time she just sighed and turned the phone around on the table. It was 04:40 am.

Again… It was so late or rather so early. She didn’t know when all this started but suddenly her sleep cycle was turned upside down, and she somehow became nocturnal. Fortunately her company was okay with her weird working hours.

Today was Friday which meant that she could try to sleep a little more because on the weekends she hadn’t to go to work. But she wasn’t really feeling like sleeping at all. Her body was tired but her head was so full it just didn’t let her get any sleep. Her mind and her soul were just so very tired of her life.

She tried her hardest not to feel pathetic at all. Is this what she worked so hard for? She studied all her life, went to university and graduated to get a good job. She had a such a huge income that one monthly payment could easily last four months and lived in the hippest quarter of Seoul in a beautiful apartment.

Still she was sitting here, all alone and unhappy. Having even more thoughts about everything and it made her even more restless. 

She let her spoon slip into the food in front of her before she shoved it away. It was to no avail she had to get home.

“Nooooonaaaaaa~“ she heard someone shout through the store, but she didn’t recognize it was her who was meant.

She stood up and closed her jacket as someone was embracing her suddenly. She felt the warmth of a body and she didn’t know who it was until the person slowly detached from her, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Bang Chan?“


	2. Chapter Two

“What are you doing?“ 

Miyeon was shocked to see Bang Chan in front of her. Although he had a cap on and a face mask she could still recognize his voice. And why did he just hug her out of nowhere? 

“It’s so good to see you again. How is your husband and kids doing?“ Chan asked and pushed Miyeon down her chair again before he sat down in front of her. 

“What are you even talking about?“ She asked completely confused because she didn’t even have a husband or kids. 

“Please play along… just ten minutes…“ He whispered pleadingly and Miyeon couldn’t do anything against remembering how he had pleaded with his girlfriend, and she just let him down. She somehow didn’t want to do that to him again. “Just go with the flow, okay?“ 

“They… are good.“ She spoke and it felt so strange to speak about something that she didn’t even have nor understand. 

Chan was happy that she was just complying and playing her part in this. He really needed to let the stalker know that he was not alone. That way the stalker wouldn’t approach him. Also did he talk obviously about the fact that the woman he was talking right now to had a husband and a kid. Although that might now be true through, but he never knew what the people were thinking. He didn’t need a rumor going around of him having a girlfriend. 

After fifteen minutes he hoped that the stalker was gone and stopped talking nonsense with her.“Thank you for not leaving.“ 

“It’s okay but I think I will go now.“ Miyeon said as she grabbed her bag from the floor ready to stand up. She really needed to get going. 

“But you haven’t finished your food.“ Chan pointed at the bowl of ramen between them on the table.

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry anymore so it doesn’t matter.“ She picks up the bowl but was stopped by his hands on hers. Shocked again she looked at him. The disrespect was immense.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. The bowl was more than half full, and she was going to waste it? He wouldn’t let her, even if touching her was disrespectful. “No I won’t waste any food and you shouldn’t either.“ 

“That’s none of your business-“ Miyeon started but the bowl was already in his hands and before him. He took the chopsticks and put some ramen in his mouth. 

She was utterly shocked — the third time now. Hugging her, touching her hands and now eating her food? Was there an end to this? 

“That’s good!...oh… oooh… oh no….“ His face became strange and it alarmed her. 

“What-What is it?“ 

“This is spicy food… aaahhh... I’m not good with that.“ He leaned back on the chair while heavily chewing the food.   
Miyeon tries once again to grab the bowl from him. “Then stop eating it! I never wanted you to eat it.“ But he was faster and got it back to take another spoon full of the broth. 

“It’s so tasty but it hurts so much.“ His voice was full of pain as he grabbed her bottle of water and took a large sip out of it. 

“Are you even sane? Stop eating! How can you love food so much?“ She couldn’t believe what she was seeing here. A man that couldn’t obviously handle spicy food stuffed his mouth full of it although he was in pain. 

“I love food more than anything…. Oh god… my stomach…ahhh… it really burns.“ He held his belly with one hand while he put some more noodles into his mouth. It was as if he couldn’t stop- Although he felt so much pain, spicy food was just too tasty and too addicting. 

“I give up — you are crazy.“ She just exclaimed while she searched in her bag for a banana milk that she had bought earlier at JYPE. She gave it to him, so he could really calm down from all the spicy heat in his mouth and stomach. 

She had to laugh in her mind about him as he chugged down the milk. It was somehow funny to watch how he suffered from the pain that he himself had inflicted upon him but soon enough he took her out of her thoughts. 

“So now that I’ve eaten your food, I feel terrible for not even knowing your name. So who can I thank for the tasty meal?“ He asked shyly with a smile while he looked at her. He was really eager to know her name. 

“Oh my name… My name is Hyun… Hyun Sohee“ Miyeon immediately regretted saying that name. She just wanted to say some random name because she wasn’t very fond of more contact with him. But it was as if this was a knee-jerk reaction, and she told him the name of her personal assistant. Who was the biggest Stray Kids and Bang Chan fan she knew… 

“You already know, but my name is Bang Christopher or Chan — what ever you prefer.“ Chan was introducing him although it seemed pointless, there were basic manners. “Well then Sohee-ssi thank you for that meal. Are you younger or older than me?“ 

Miyeon knew why he asked. In their culture it was unavoidable to ask about the age to address the person correctly. So she just truthfully answered. “I’m 27 years old.“ In high hopes that this what stop from further talking because she was obviously too old for him. 

“So I was right you are my Noona.“ Chan laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Stop that nonsense and no informal talk.“ She strictly stated, and he just nodded. 

Chan realized that Sohee was not someone that was easy to talk to and still it strangely didn’t put him off. Also, the age difference was no obstacle to him. In JYPE there were so many of his friends older and it didn’t bother him. As long as he clicked with the person age was nothing but a number. 

“Okay, but what are you doing here at this hour?“ he further asked. He tried his hardest to keep her in front of him because he could see that she wanted to leave if she would get the chance to do so. 

“I finished my work and was eating dinner or more like breakfast?“ Miyeon explained as Chan looked at her interested. 

“Now is your end of work?“ Chan was surprised. “Is your boss okay with that?“ 

Miyeon had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She was the head of the department — she is her own boss. But that was not something that she wanted to him know. “My boss is fine with my hours.“

“And where do you work in JYPE?“ 

So where was she working? Somewhere where he would never find her. “In Marketing“ she lied now. 

“What are you doing there?“ He seemed really interested but Miyeon was not really having it. 

“Thinking about strategies to sell more of your music“ She improvised. She didn’t really know what the marketing department did but hoped it was enough for him.

“And what about-“ Chan was starting again but Miyeon was getting slowly annoyed by all his questions. 

“Why are you asking me so much?“ 

“You pretty much know who I am and what I do. But I don’t really l know that much about you…“ Chan was apologetic and tried to get her to be a little more patient with him. It was not like Chan was inexperienced. He had a lot of female friends and knew how to talk tot hem. But he wanted to know so much more but it was not easy with her because she just was not willing.

“Why is that so important to you?“ Miyeon was on the edge as she crossed her arms before her chest. Why did he want to know so much about her? He was an idol, she not. What was the use in getting to know each other? 

“I have basically shared a meal with you, it’s only natural to know who shared I it with“ Chan now smiled while he showed all of his teeth as he leaned forward on the table. 

Suddenly she got a strange, warm feeling inside her as she saw his genuine smile and it made her uncomfortable. “Still… you are really something.“ She mumbled as she looked the other way. 

“Oh come on, those were normal questions, nothing too personal. That’s for another time“ He again wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she really didn’t want to get further with this conversation.

“I will leave now. Have a nice day.“ Miyeon stood up, bowed and turned around to go as he heard him call behind her. 

“Oh… okay… It was nice meeting you here Sohee-ssi. Thank you again for the meal. Let me treat you the next time.“ 

xxxxxxx

It was Wednesday and Stray Kids had just wrapped up a video fan call event and a successful VLive. While the other members were off to the cafeteria, Chan was still sitting in his place deep in his thoughts. 

It had been again two weeks since he last saw her. But he knew a little more about her now so finding her shouldn’t be that hard. Her name was Hyun Sohee, and she worked in marketing — he could easily find her now or not? But he didn’t want to seem desperate or pushy. So he needed a reason to be where ever she was. But what did he have to do with marketing? Just nothing. 

Then a thought crossed his mind — his manager did a lot with marketing why not ask him? 

His manager Lee Han Jung was sitting on the other end of the table with three other members of the staff. They were wildly discussing. 

“Sorry to disturb you Hyung…“ Chan tried but the older one stopped him kindly. 

“Channie… sorry, but we have to focus on our meeting with the accounting head. Let us talk another time.“ He seemed really desperate as he looked at the papers in front of him. Chan forgot what he actually wanted and tried to help his brother as good as he could. 

“What’s wrong? How can I help?“ He took a chair next to his manager as he sat down. 

“We have to talk about Stray Kids‘ performance this third quarter. We are way above the budget, and we will get it really this time.“ 

“But you don’t have to be scared of that or do you?“ Chan asked in hopes that everything was not as bad as they were imagining it to be. 

“Kang Miyeon is the head of the department of controlling and accounting. And she is no joke, she will tear you to shreds if the figures aren’t right.“ He saw his Hyung shiver just as he mentioned her.

“Hyung I can accompany you. I’m the leader and I’m sure I can explain a lot of things that she wants to know.“ 

Han Jung just shook his head as he explained. “That’s not allowed. She hates it when the artist is also in the room in those meetings.“ 

“What is wrong with her? It’s about Stray Kids, and she doesn’t want to see us?“ Chan was shocked about that woman.

“I really don’t know what is up with her… But what I’m sure about is that we are going to get our heads ripped off today.“ 

“Hyung no don’t say that. I won’t let taht happen to you.“ Chan stood up to prove how determined he was. 

“Thank you, Chan.“ His manger smiled but it faded away quickly. “You can come but you have to wait in front, she surely won’t let you in.“ 

“We’ll see about that.“ He smiled as he put his arms around his manager to built him up. 

xxxxxxxxx

Miyeon and her personal assistant the petite, bob haired Sohee sat at a table across from each other. While Miyeon was hardly studying the numbers on papers that were in front of them, Sohee looked up from her laptop to take a look at her boss. 

Sohee remembered how everything started. Three years ago Miyeon was promoted to be the head of accounting and in need of a personal assistant. Sohee was just a trainee for 1 month in the company as she was selected by Miyeon for the position. She couldn’t believe her luck and was very happy. But people thought that Miyeon was stupid to choose someone who was so inexperienced and even three years younger than her. 

They never thought that those two would last, but now three years later they had a reputation for themselves and were a force to be reckoned with. So she was always very thankful to Miyeon. For giving her this position, to see her potential and to push her to always strive to be better. 

Although her boss seemed strict and cold, that was not her true personality. It was the often the opposite and Sohee was always really happy to have a boss like her. 

“What is this?“ Miyeon spoke lowly as she shook her head and her high ponytail wiggled. 

Sohee recognized that she had seen through the bad figures of Stray Kids, but she still tried to hide it. “It’s not that bad. It’s just 8… percent“ she mumbled. 

The forehead of her boss frowned. “Sohee please speak up. We are talking about Stray Kids. They won’t be ever just 8 % above budget“ 

She knew that Sohee was a big Stray Kids fan and most of all a Bang Chan fan. And again she sensed that the fan in front of her tried to soften her up again. 

“It’s just 100 minus 20.“ She mumbled again. 

“What?!“ Miyeon exclaimed. “What did you just say? 80 percent above budget?“ She felt a starting anger rising withing her. 

“Please don’t hurt his manager it will make Chan sad.“ Sohee spoke with whiny voice and pouted. 

Miyeon palmed her face. Why did this employee couldn’t differentiate between work and fun? If she wasn’t so dawn good in her work she would have become a full time Stray Kids fan a long time ago. 

“Yah Sohee stop this nonsense — I will not spare Lee Han Jung! That damn manager does not even try to save a single Korean won for this company.“ Miyeon was about to be in rage mode. Things were as every quarter with Stray Kids only that it got only worse and worse. 

“But every won was so well spent. Just look at this.“ Sohee turned her laptop around to show her boss her wallpaper. It was a high resolution photo of a performing red haired Chan. He was holding his shirt up with his left hand and showed his abs. While his mouth was open as he licked the right corner of it with his mouth with his tongue.   
“Channie-oppa looked so good this come back“ Sohee was wildly daydreaming while Miyeon's eyes widened. Abruptly she looked away as she stood up from her seat. 

“That’s why I don’t want the artists here.“ She spoke while pushing the sleeves of her blue blouse up her forearms to get herself distracted from that picture she just saw. “They don’t even know how much all of their promotions costs this company. And I surely don’t need any fans here who are not on my side.“ Her strict gaze was for her employee who understood and turned the laptop back towards her. 

Sohee heard a ping from her business mobile phone and was reminded that it was now time for the appointment she has made. “It’s almost time Unnie, I think he will be here. I will bring him and his team in.“ 

xxxxxxx

Chan followed behind his manager and his staff as they left the elevator on the 7th floor. 

While they were walking towards the appointment room they bowed to every employee they met on their way. It was as every one of them knew what would be going on today and wished them luck with small signs and gazes. 

As they arrived they just waited a minute in front of the room before the door opened. 

Chan looked into the room and there she was sitting. Writing something on a piece of paper in front of her. He couldn’t believe his luck. With a bright smile he called her. 

“Hyun Sohee-ssi“ he waved happily at her with hope that she would see him too. 

Just as he greeted her, a petite, red haired woman came out of the room and stood directly in front of him. 

“Oppa you know my name?“ Sohee was on cloud nine as she cupped her own face in disbelieve. Not only was her bias here in front of her, but he had also called her by her name. Now she could die happily. 

“How do you know the name of the personal assistant of Kang Miyeon?“ His manager asked him confused as he pointed towards the woman in front of him. 

Chan's gaze fell now upon the red haired woman that was obviously a fan. Was that his Hyungs feared Kang Miyeon?   
“That’s Kang Miyeon?“ Chan was also confused as he pointed at the small woman. He was trying to talk to Sohee in the room not to this woman in front of him. 

“No she is the one room. The one I’ve told you about. Head of this department…“ His Hyung whispered now because her personal assistant was still staring at Chan. 

At that moment he saw his Sohee was getting up from her chair and to the door. Annoyed she spoke. “Lee Han Jung-ssi come in. I don’t have all day.“ 

“Yes Kang Miyeon-ssi.“ His manager spoke as he hurried with his staff inside. Also, the petite woman woke up from her trance and hurried to get into the room. 

Chan stood now in front her and was still as confused as ever, but he wanted to figure things later out. He had to help his Hyung now as he tried to come closer to enter the room he was stopped by her words. 

“No artists allowed.“ With a cold gaze she just closed the door in front of him.


	3. Chapter Three

Miyeon leaned back on her seat and stretched her arms over her head. It had been a long tiring day as well, but she still had so much to do. She stood up from her seat to get herself a coffee. Some caffeine would keep her up a little more to finish her work. 

She walked out of her office and through the already empty workplaces of her department into the staff kitchen on their floor. While the machine in front of her brewed the coffee she saw the clock on the wall right next to her. Again 2:48 am — as usual she was alone at this time in the office. She wasn’t even surprised anymore. Who in his right state of mind would work as long and as much her? 

With a small sigh she took her filled cup from the machine and left the kitchen to return to her office. Slowly she walked in thoughts of she needed to do next. Should she watch the PowerPoint presentation Sohee had made for the heads of JYPE or work the statistics that- Suddenly she stopped as she saw the all black figure. 

Those boots, jeans, large hoodie, snap back and even his backpack — all black. He lean on the wall next to her open office entrance door. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he was just looking at her. 

Miyeon could not read what he thought and but she knew that she was not really in the mood to deal with him now. So she just wanted to walk by him into her office and not give him any attention.

Chan was still a little confused and dumbfounded about their encounter in the afternoon. But he wanted to clear things with her and not jump to conclusions. He was lucky that he had remembered the car that she drove and as he saw it still parking in the lot, he wanted to take a chance and talk to her.

As he arrived on the 7th floor he saw her walking into the kitchen. He decided just to wait in front of her office for her. He could see that she was a little shocked to see him, so he waited for her to start talking. But it seemed as if she would just walk by and didn’t even cast a glance towards him. So he spoke to her as she was right next to him, right about to enter her office.

“Are you going to let me in now?“

She stopped in her tracks for about a small second before she continued to go in to her office without any words towards him. She didn’t clearly say 'No' so he took it as a yes to just enter her office. He saw her taking her seat at her desk and beginning to work. In her large office there was also a table where eight people could sit. So he walked to that table, took his backpack off and sat down. He was willing to wait.

Miyeon was irritated to see him just enter her office and sit at the table. But she hadn’t told him otherwise, so it seemed ridiculous to say anything now. Even though she tried to work on a statistics report from the corner of her eyes, she only saw him. Chan leaned back to sit relaxed on his chair as he looked from his hands in his lap to the wall in front of him. He seemed at peace somehow, and it made her even more nervous.

At that moment she knew she couldn’t work anymore with him being near her. How could she just escape this situation? What should she do? Just talk to him and try to explain her behavior or just walk away?

Chan looked at the black and white photograph that hung on the wall in front of him. It was Seoul by night and it was really beautiful. While he watched the photograph he could see from the corner of his eyes that she packed her things and heard the sound of her laptop being turned off.

She stood up and put her bag onto her shoulder. Still not giving him one look, she just wanted to pass, but he grabbed her left wrist with his left hand before she could pass him by.

“Are you not going to talk to me?“ He asked calm while looking up at her still sitting in his seat.

Miyeon cursed at herself in her mind as she saw his hand around her wrist. How could those delicate fingers have grabbed her? She really was off the opinion that she had been out of his reach and could just leave her office. But unfortunately she was not.

She knew that he was stronger than her and fighting would use her nothing. And it was not like he really used force or his words were aggressive. He just kept her lightly in place. And he had a right to know what he wanted to know, but she really didn’t want to deal with him.

“What about?“ She asked and was still not looking at him, just at his hand on her wrist.

Chan wanted her to look at him. So he pushed the chair left next to him with his feet away from the table. Then her pulled her onto that chair to sit right in front of him.

“About today.“ Chan spoke as she finally looked at him but kept her wrist still in his hand.

Miyeon was surprised with his attitude. He was just so calm. It didn’t really leave any room for her to start a fight him with without looking like she was seriously insane. So she just sighed.

“What do you want to know?“

“What is your real name and age?“

“You already know...“ She rolled her eyes at his question. As if his stupid manager hadn’t told him everything.

“I want to hear it from you.“ Chan unknowingly pulled her wrist a little towards him while still trying to look deeply into her eyes.

“Kang Miyeon, I’m 27.“

“Why did you lie to me?“

“No reason.“ She just shrugged her shoulders once again looking away. She didn’t really want to explain to him what she thought. They weren’t even that close.

“People don’t tell fake names without a reason.“ Chan knew that she had to have a reason. The ‘Miyeon‘ everyone was talking about was no carefree person. She was someone with a strong will and knew what she wanted.

“As I said I haven’t had a reason.“

“I think you did...“ Chan smiled knowingly. “But just to clear things up: I am not romantically interested and was not hitting on you — so don’t worry. I have a girlfriend as you know…“ His hand left her wrist as he felt a little pain inside his chest as he said that.

He didn’t want her to lie to him, but was he now the one who was lying?

“Yeah that one… I know.“ Miyeon played along as she smiled now too. But it was forced because she felt so uncomfortable that he had those thoughts. She never thought of him in this way and was definitely not into him. So it wasn’t really her concern that he would be hitting on her, it was rather that she wasn’t of the opinion that they could match not even in a friendship. But she kept those thoughts to herself.

“If you want you can just excuse to me now, so we can be friendly colleagues with the same weird sleep cycle?“ He happily asked while showing his both thumbs up.

But she was taken aback. She didn’t want to apologize and even more not for something that he even guessed wrong. “What?! I won’t…“ She shook her head and Chan just nodded as if he completely understood.

“I have expected you are not willing to excuse so to me. So I have two options that you can choose one from to do as an excuse.“

Miyeon thought hard. Did he come prepared for this? And the way he talked with her, it really seemed that he was experienced with his female friends. She tried to focus again. What were her options and what did she want? Prolong this unnecessary meeting or just get over with whatever he wanted and go home?

“What are those?“

“Number 1: Let me call you Noona or number 2: give me your number.“ He laughed at her now seeing how shocked she was. He didn’t want the cold Miyeon. He wanted to get to know her, and so he needed to break through her reserve.

“Those two are ridiculous.“ She just huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Didn’t you just say a minute ago that you aren’t hitting on me?“

“I’m not. I neither want to talk formal with you nor be not able to contact you.“ What was he even talking about?

Miyeon was about to laugh out loud but tried to keep it in. “Does this even make sense to you?“

“Does it not?“ He laughed now seeing her cracking and she laughed with him too. It was just too funny. Chan liked seeing her laugh. He wanted to see it more and strangely be the one who made her laugh so much more.

“Yeah right…“ She just shook her head while she calmed down.

“I don’t mind sitting here all day, but I won’t let you go without you choosing one of them.“ He spoke and she saw the determined look in his eyes, and she knew that she really had to choose something from those ridiculous options. Informal language was definite for people who she wanted to be close to and this was not him. But then an idea crossed her mind.

“Okay. You will get my number. Give me your phone.“ She put her palm in between them to receive his phone. He was quick to pull it from his pocket and handed her his unlocked phone.

After she had typed some numbers in she gave it back to him with a big smile, but he saw that it didn’t really seem genuine, it was too professional. He sensed something wrong again.

“Thanks...“ He slowly spoke while looking at his phone screen still in thoughts.

“So then have a good day.“ Miyeon stood up and bowed to him before she was on her way out of the office with a small smile on her lips. She was just too clever for him…

“Not so fast.“ Chan was now standing in front of her, blocking the way out of the office. “Please give me your phone.“

“Why? No-“ Miyeon protested, but he had none of it, as he pulled her towards his chest. She felt the warmth of his broad shoulders for a small second, even smelled his lovely scent before she pulled away again. It made how somehow nauseous.

Chan had just grabbed her phone out from the back pocket of her trousers to take a look at it. His hunch turned out to be true, she tried to fool him again. “As I thought you have no missed calls. What is this for a number that you gave me?“

“It’s…ah…“ She was at loss for words still being in the daze of having been so near to him. She had never thought that he could see though her act.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you…“ he playfully looked angry at her. He held her phone in front of her face to unlock it. Then typed in his own number in to call himself. “So that's your number!“ with those words he handed the phone back to her.

“What are you doing right now?“ Miyeon was embarrassed and angry at the same time as she grabbed her phone back from him. Who was he to just invade her life like that?

“I took your real phone number. You won’t fool me twice.“ He laughed while showing her his dimples before he pulled her to the table back again. Where were his honorifics?

“I told you no informal speech!“ she blurted out shocked.

“You have forfeited every right to choose something now Noona!“ he took his backpack from the floor and opened it on the table. He took packs of ramen and side dishes out. “So now that's out of the way. Let’s eat something.“ 

15 minutes later and without even hearing once to the protest of Miyeon, they sat in her office and ate the ramen. Miyeon was surprised that he had remembered the spicy ramen that she had that time in the convenience store and brought it with him. He was having the same brand but not the spicy flavor. While she was having one packet, it seemed that he had three or four? She wasn’t sure…

“You really like to eat, do you?“ She was fascinated with the amount of food in front of him and how fast he ate it. He must be really hungry.

“I do, but eating alone doesn’t taste as good as with someone.“ He winked at her before he shyly laughed.

She shook her head at his flirty behavior but smiled. She was also off the opinion that her food somehow tasted better just with his company.

“The kids can’t eat with me so late because they never up. But for me these are normal working hours. It’s when I function the best. How is it for you? I’ve met you more than once at this late hour.“

“I love to work in the peaceful silence. No phone calls, no emails and no colleagues — just working the way I like it.“

“You have quite the powerful department...“ Chan remembered that his Hyung coming totally drained from their meeting with Miyeon. It wasn’t really pleasant and the stories that he told him about her weren’t fun either. That she was cold, ruthless and not forgiving.

But that was not the person Chan was seeing, he saw her totally different. Maybe in ways he shouldn’t see her.

“It’s a lot of work, but it’s okay, and I know what I’ve signed up for. Talking about money is never easy. Especially with your manager.“

“Hey don’t say that. Our manager is the best.“

“Well Han Jun is certainly is the best in spending money. I know him from the time when he was managing 2pm. It was no different. No matter what I advised he was always quick to correct me and I acknowledge that he has your backs.“

Chan was about to answer as he felt his phone vibrating. “Sorry one moment.“ He excused himself as he took it out and left her office. Miyeon just nodded in understanding.

“Felix, what’s up?“

_“Chan where are you? Sora has called me. She can’t reach you…“_

“But why did she call you?“

 _“She’s waiting for you. You were supposed to meet her at 3am.“_ He watched the clock on the wall in front of him — it was almost 4am.

“Thanks Lix, I’m off.“ Chan hung up and looked at his phone notifications while he cursed at himself.

He saw that she had tried to call him about five times and some more messages on KakaoTalk also. Sora will be mad if she really had waited that long for him.

He went back into the room with an apologetic look on his face as he stood in front of the table.

“Sounds like bad news…“ Miyeon figured from looking up at him.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave.“

“It’s okay. I still have a lot to do.“ She smiled a little. He was free to do whatever he wanted with his time.

“Again I’m sorry.“ He seemed distraught as packed his backpack and put it onto his shoulders. “Please enjoy the food and have a nice day, bye Noona.“

“Have a nice day, too.“ She spoke and bowed to him too.

Chan ran off into the elevator. When she saw him leave she again felt that strange feeling. She took some noodles with her chopsticks and put them into her mouth, but they didn’t taste good anymore. He was gone and her appetite was gone too. 

Was that a feeling of sadness? Was she really sad that he had left her?

xxxxxxx

Stray Kids sat at the filming location waiting for the shooting to continue. Chan sat at the further back while he was looking at his phone. He stared at Miyeon's number that he had gotten yesterday lost in his thoughts.

Felix saw their leader being absent with his mind the whole day. So he walked over to talk a little with him. As he sat beside him, he saw an unfamiliar name on his phone.

“Who is Min-Kyu?“ he curiously asked. Chan smiled lightly seeing Felix next to him.

“Just a colleague from another company.“ He lied now. Also, it was much safer to save Miyeon's number under a male name. They were never safe from phone raids from their manager and any other female name than the one of his girlfriend would raise unnecessary suspicion.

Felix was thinking. Chan only saved really important contacts with an ‘A‘ in front of the name so that he will find them faster in his contact list. It was the same with his own name A-Felix. So who was that person that he had never head of? Feeling a little confused he just decided to talk about it.

“How are you today?“

“I’m okay.“ Chan nodded his head while taking another sip of his juice.

“Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday? I was so worried. Sora has never called me…“

“I know… Nothing happened actually. I just lost track of the time.“ Chan wasn’t looking into Felix‘ eyes anymore as he said that.

The latter sensed that something was up, but he didn’t want to force the older one into talking to him. So he slowly tried to get some more information.

“But those dates are always so important to you. What made you forget them?“

Chan was thinking hard. He really didn’t want to bother Felix with his weird thoughts about Miyeon. There had been really nothing. Just a some talking and eating. Nothing special but why was he always thinking about it?

Felix saw that his leader was again in thoughts. “Chan?“ he shoved him lightly at his shoulder.

“I’ve met her and everything is okay now. She understood.“ Chan answered something that Felix didn’t even ask. He didn’t really want to talk about what happened yesterday.

It hadn’t been much fun meeting with his raging girlfriend in the parking lot again. Sora was furious that he had let her wait that much and in the end being so angry that she just drove off after 10 minutes without really letting him talk.

If he was honest it wasn’t really those 10 minutes of not really being able to soothe his girlfriend that put his mood down, it was more that the fact that he had to leave Miyeon for this kind of meeting. It annoyed him to no end.

Suddenly Chan's eyes widened.

What was he even thinking? A woman that he didn’t even know was more important to him than his girlfriend?

Please leave me your opinions and thoughts behind - :) 

**Author's Note:**

> It would make me really happy if you would leave your opinions and thoughts behind - thank you for reading <3


End file.
